There are many forms of human-powered vehicles described in the patent and technical literature. Some of these known vehicles are intended to provide a carnival-type ride, wherein the rider may, at the rider's will, be subjected to G-forces, generally of the lateral variety. Ride-on vehicles such as the Big Wheel.RTM. achieve such G-forces through the provision of a large, driven front wheel, and the provision of independent braking systems on much smaller rear wheels.
A variety of power systems are known for human powered, ride-on vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 375,755, to Kidder, granted Jan. 3, 1888, for Velocipede depicts a tricycle having large, powered rear wheels and a small, steerable front wheel, mounted on a curved, non-forked support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,926, to Trullinger, granted Mar. 15, 1927, for Coaster Wagon depicts a steering mechanism which incorporates a pivotable steering linkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,055, granted Aug. 29, 1989 for Drive Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,200, granted May 15, 1990 for Tricycle Drive Mechanism; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,772, granted Nov. 3, 1998 for Ride-on, Human-powered Vehicle Drive and Steering Mechanism are my previously issued patents depicting a variety of propulsion, steering and braking mechanism.
Ride-on vehicles for toddlers, however, are generally limited to the Kidde-Kar-type of vehicle, which is driven and turned solely by leg power of the rider. Such vehicles generally do not have any type of mechanical motive power because of the limited motor skills of the rider.